


Agoraphilia

by orphan_account



Series: The Kink Khronicles [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morro (Ninjago) Redemption, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So Morro since you want to 'try new things' why don't we try out a list of kinks" I said rolling my eyes, taking a sip of my, pumpkin spice latte."I did"
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Series: The Kink Khronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122065
Kudos: 10





	Agoraphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Agoraphilia; publix sex

"So Morro since you want to 'try new things' why don't we try out a list of kinks" I said rolling my eyes, taking a sip of my, pumpkin spice latte.

"I did"

i nearly choked on my drink, "h-hUH?"

"I got a list but only took things that would interests us both"

"Alright, what's in the list?" I sighed, eyeing Morro as his eyes focused on his phone.

"I'll only tell you this one since we can do it now"

maybe it's something in the car, because there's no way-

Morro's lips snapped me out of my thoughts, his hands travelling down to my thighs. They instinctively jerked open and i felt Morro smirk in the kiss before we parted.

"M-Morro what're you doing?"

He didn't respond, instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearby Forest. It had plenty of trees and bushes to be called one, except there was a walkway cutting through it with benches along the sides.

Morro growled as he pushed me onto a tree, holding my wrists above my head.

"We're going to play outside this time～" He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver, my mind barely registering what was happening.

He held my wrists with one hand and used the other to unbuckle his belt, pulling his boxers down enough for his cock to pop out.

He released my wrists and placed his hand on my neck, "Pants off. Now." He ordered before trailing kisses along my jawline.

I obliged and pulled my pants down sightly, "All the way off"

I gulped and sucked in a breath as his grip tightened slightly.

"B-But we might get c-caught"

"Do you want me to do it instead?" He growled.

His grip loosened as i took my pants off, dropping it on the ground.

"There's my good boy～" He cooed, grabbing my waist and lifting me up, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck for support.

Morro shoved a part of his scarf into my mouth as a gag, as we heard someone walking down the trail.

"Now be quiet little one~ Or everyone will know your my little slut"

I whimpered, wrapping my legs around morro for support aswell, as he grabbed a bottle from his pocket. He squeezed the liquid right on his arousal before dropping it on the ground and stroking himself a few times.

"Get ready for you masters cock~"

He said, slowly easing himself into me, my moans muffled by his scarf as i felt drool pool around the soaked fabric.

He started bouncing me on his girth, my mind racing with fear and arousal. 

"Mmm! ngh~"

He removed his scarf from my mouth, forcing me to try and keep quiet. He got rougher, slamming me onto him, hitting my prostate. 

"aaAHH FUCK-!"

"You better be quiet unless you want to be seen like this~"

He started going slower, allowing me to catch ny breath as he smirked at me.

"Lloyd~ What are you~?"

I knew this question too well, Morro loved hearing me submit to him.

"W-What do you mean?*

He rested my back in the tree trunk and wrapped a hand around my neck.

"Don't play dumb Lloyd" He growled, his nails digging into my hips.

My face felt like it was on fire, saying these kinds of things, they always made me feel embarrassed.

"I...I'm your little whore"

"You're so fucking cute" He murmured before thrusting into me roughly, the suddenness if it causing me to gasp. I could feel the rough tree bark through my sweater, i was sure it wouldn't leave any scratches but my neck would definitely have a mark.

I reached down to touch myself but Morro squeezed my throat, causing me to groan and orgasm.

Morro growled, "Did i say you could touch yourself?"

"N-No…"

Morro tried to hold it in but he ended up finishing inside me. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out, and setting me down.

I leaned on the tree and grabbed my pants from Morro before swiftly putting them on.

"When we get home I'm dealing with you" He warned me, whispering into my ear.

"W-Whatever…"

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my amazing probably garbage series where morro and lloyd will be testing out different kinks that me (and my discord) have chosen so i can stop fantasizing about it and milk all the hormones from my brain


End file.
